


something good

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Positive Notes and Negative Points [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, And attempts at Red Romance, Drugs, F/M, Late Attempts at Parenting, M/M, Pale Romance, Polyamory, Sex, Violence, dick moves, referenced cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight





	1. Chapter 1

> Be the Motherfucker who will be singing his moirail praises forever

You are Gamzee Motherfucking Makara and as you watch Tavros having a glorious time you can’t imagine having a better night than this. He looks up at you after most of the songs and sometimes pulls you with him to go dance. You must admit you don’t usually listen to human pop (or what this is) music but that grin on Tavros’s face changes your mind. Neither of you have heard of this human artist before you lowkey fuck with it.

 Right now, Tavros has his hands above his head and does the weird sideways small shimmy dance like some of the other members here. When his head rises to look at you, you feel your bloodpusher spasm. He gives you those squinty eyes that make you wanna fuck him right on the spot. If he hits you with it again you know you are gonna need a minute because it’s too goddamn miraculous.

You guys are at some unofficial house club, it seems hella safer than your usual scene. Looking at Tav, you are glad of it. Only the Messiahs know what you would do if Tav got hurt on your watch. Your new moirail suggested it after having a feelings jam about quadrants and potential loves. She had been here a few times by herself and with friends. She did warn you that the music was gonna be different your usual stuff. You didn’t care, just if there was a place you and Tav could be cool together at, you were all for it.

The 2 hour mix now was from only _The Grey Area_ Jordan Bratton. Even after some of the songs replay, Tavbro is totally into it. He stops doing his dances and asks you if there is anywhere he can sit down. He tries to not smack anyone with his horns as you lead him out. You lead him to a semi empty resting place which is outside the main dance room. You tell him to give you a second as you know you remember a place that had water plus you smell weed. (You don’t tell him the second part, you don’t want to fuck up something potentially happening.)

You stroll briskly and calmly towards the belove it smell and potential water. Motherfuckers part as they sense you coming, you feel like Troll Moses and are one of the big ones here. You are sure no one will bother Tavbro unless they want to be fucking paint for this highblood. Goddamn you hope that is some strong shit and not just something you smell.

You almost end up bumping into a highblood that’s slightly bigger than you. You side eye them to see it’s a sis. You resist the urge to tilt your head, you don’t think you ever seen a female purple blood before. You mentally make a note to check for her the rest of the time you are here. It makes you slightly uneasy. Something new on a good night ain’t nothing good as you were constantly told.

The glorious stench of the Messiah’s flower hits you again. You should hurry up and at least find the water for Tav. You are suddenly aware of how sharp your claws are. You need to up and calm down, you know in another hour you won’t be so…social.

You are sure you aren’t looking too friendly with the way the way fuckers are jumping out your way. You glance around and see an almost ice chest next to what appears to be a kitchen. You shrug and go towards it when the weed smell gets stronger. You still check in the chest to see it filled with mini water bottles and cheap liquor and beer. You grab three of the water bottles plus a shitty beer. (You and Tav walked here so he shouldn’t protest too much.)

You are practically around the corner from whatever you smell. You bite the small metal projective as humans say and into the kitchen like area. You see a yellow blood, an olive blood, an cobalt blood and three humans sitting in a circle with what looks to be two sizable backwoods. You stroll in because you fucking can. The olive blood notices you first, his eyes are bloodshot. Must either be real good shit or they had more.

“Greetings, sises and bros. It’s a lovely night ain’t it.” You can’t hide the grin in your voice. “It would be even better with sharing, right? Mind if I have a puff on that there miraculous instrument in your hand?”

The cobalt blood holding one of the backwoods automatically holds it up for you. The humans make small noises of protest but ultimately, they all quiet down. The first and second drag puts in you a nice space, you pass it back to the group. One of the humans holding the other backwoods says you might as well take a hit of the second one too because it has different shit. You do and almost stumble. It’s the fucking shit, the olive blood falls over laughing as you regain your footing.

You take another hit and return it. You feel goddamn uplifted. You look at them and the cobalt blood is already got a piece of paper ready with you hope is the number of the dealer.

You leave after a few minutes, confused on why you have 3 minibottles of water and a trashy beer. You wonder aimlessly for a bit when your phone rings. There is 4 missed calls from Tav and 10 messages from him too. You try and recall why he might be calling you, it dawns on you. You dash back to where you last saw him. He’s there, discomfort twisting his sweet face. Goddamn he’s an angel. A violet blood is leaning too damn close to him. Water going everywhere has you realized you were holding one. It gets the attention of Tav, the seadweller and a couple of others on you.

You clear your throat. “Sorry ‘bout that.” You try to look apologetic but the anger at the seadweller and the good weed probably has you looking less than miraculous. You hand the other two bottles to Tav and glare at the seadweller. His quick scrambling tells you it was directly received. You sit next to Tav who still looks down.

“What’s wrong bro? Did he do something or say something that upset you?” You are thoroughly prepared to track him down for a later and special occasion. Tav shakes his head though.

“You were gone for a while….I thought you left me here…or something…” He looks on the verge of crying and you hate yourself instantly. Not even the weed can damper the amount of contempt you hold for yourself right.  “…..I can smell the weed? If you wanted to go smoke you could have told me from the beginning or at least take me with you.” As you zone back in, it never occurred to you that Tav would not be cool with smoking but do it too. 

You nod so fast, you almost fall back.

“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to get my smoke on in the first place. I swear next time I’ll take you with me tho.” You give him, your best sheepish smile. He still looks teary eyed but he nods and chugs the little bottles of water. He jumps up with them, which causes a mini earthquake for those around you. He looks embarrassed by it but you are so turned on by it.

“How about another hour of dancing and we go home? It’s almost 2 am right now!” You jerk at the mention of time. Technically he didn’t want to stay out past midnight but apparently changed his mind now. You still feel bad about about earlier and now the time thing. His excited face for dancing makes it worth it tho. You stand up and let him guide you back to the dance room. It’s less crowded than earlier but still pretty full. You don’t see the female purple blood tho. You are still on how warm Tav’s hand is.

All and all, you are glad you did this, just hopefully he had fun. Maybe he will wanna do this again. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

> Be a fresh kid covered in bitches

You are the GREAT DAVE STRIDER and wake up to be covered in bitches. Adorable and chubby bitches, e.g. Karkat and Jade. You witness them sleeping on you like you are the choicest pillow in the world. If you didn’t appreciate the hella warmth they are producing you would have absconded a while ago. A lesser person would have admitted to them being a little heavy but not a cool kid. After a few minutes of them moving in position to breathe in your face, you decide you had enough.

They hold onto you too tight to flash step. Or maybe you just aren’t quick enough. After a few minutes you are about to give up…when a smuppet lands on Karkat’s side.

 _No_ , is your first thought when another lands on Jade. You start struggling again when it rains only the **_finest smuppet ass_**. You silently scream as they cover all three of you, you are gonna fucking kill Bro. Well, you are when you finally get out. One minute you have freed an arm, the next minutes you are getting slapped with Cal and pelted with more smuppets and a box of condoms?! Your dark skin probably is no match for the blush overtaking your body. You are pretty much borderline paperback brown, with bro somehow lighter. You gave your shades as you dodge more smuppets and boxes of condoms.

You wonder how bro got into the apartment, and then remember you guys didn’t lock the windows because it is the fourth floor. You hoped to have breakfast before another of bro’s unwarranted strifes but no such luck. After the number of condom boxes on the floor seemed like it could feel a basket, you wonder just how many he actually bought. The smuppets have always been hidden where ever Bro goes you are sure. When you start throwing the items back in retaliation plus dicing smuppets do you think this will finally end. The result is til you are getting your ass beat and slapped with Lil Cal. As you lay on your apartment floor covered in plump romps and boxes of condoms you briefly drift off. You are awakened by a light kicking against your side. and something that seems like Bro’s cooking, microwavable.

You consider getting up but it’s so comfortable on the rug. Plus, the smuppets are somehow very warm. You are about to drift off again when you are kicked again, slightly harder.

“I doubt you have eaten, so give up and eat.” Bro’s voice startles your stupor. You know he won’t leave til whatever he came to do has been fulfilled. You shuffle up and over to the table island that’s just a few feet away. Bro flash steps to the other side. You make sure to eat big bites as he tells you he brought you and your…roommates food. You almost choke when he says that. He looks at you pointedly over the top of his shades and says loudly to remember to use the condoms.

“Bro! What the fuck?!” You are definitely blushing now and very not comfortable talking about this. Bro is the last one you want to discuss your sex life with. He sighs and launches into a whole tirade of it. You just hide your face in your hands the whole time.

Your chubby troll makes an appearance while he is going to depth about what happens when you don’t probably stretch orifices. You plead for death when he brings out a diagram, did he come to ruin sex for you?!

You only know someone else is there when Bro flash steps a plate right next to you. You glance behind you to see a sheepish and blushing Karkat ample next to you. You are tempted to kiss him because of how of how quiet and shy he is acting. A throat clearing from Bro makes you wonder he is about to get a lot worse. And he then proceeds to act up by bring a banana out and telling Karkat to practice putting a condom on it. You and Karkat both groan and shriek. Bro then brings up a box of troll condoms because y’all might want to switch the game. This skit is running old in your opinion and then he brings out the female condoms. If you could flip this island, you goddamn would have already.

You are pretty sure the shrieking is what woke up Jade as she shuffles in, holding a bright smuppet. You squack at it and Bro holds a thumb up. He flash steps a third plate for her on the other side of you. Karkat has decided to ignore the conversation by eating, you don’t tell him it’s not gonna work.

 Jade is still out of it, as she usually is in the morning. You glance at her to notice she is back to sleep. You wonder she can sleep like that, but figure she’ll be up in a bit. Bro flash steps her to the sad piece of furniture you guys dub a couch. He covers her with blanket that looks new, it’s covered a weird three symbol pattern of a scratched disk, green dog and red heart. You kinda like it. Your bro pats you on the shoulder, messes up Karkat’s hair more and drops a small green dog plush on Jade before disappearing out the window.

“We should lock the windows”, is Karkat’s grumbling suggestion. He looks through the refrigerator and asks if you shopped. You say Bro brought it. You join him and have to take a double take, all nice name brand shit. Lots of fruit and meat. You wonder if this is supposed to mean something but don’t want to look deeper than you need to.

You leave the dishes to Karkat, who grumbles it was your brother who messed them. True but you still ate the food. He gives you a tilted head of disbelief but still does them. You go kiss Jade on the forehead and go claim the bed to yourself for once. You feel as if you earned it, though when you feel weight overtake you, you let them cuddle the fuck out of you. 


	3. Chapter 3

> Take a break from your depression to see that your moirail enjoyed your suggestion

You are FEFERI GLUBBING PEIXIES. You must admit that despite feeling like shit, you still want to hear how it went for Gamzee last night. He immediately goes on to talk about how you are the greatest troll, no, being that existed. The flattery makes you smile, you already feel a little better.

You ask him for what went on. He starts off about he and Tav took a bit to find the place, it isn’t gonna stand out considering it’s less than legal activities that also happen there. You can imagine him tilting his head as he goes on to describe, in great detail no less, Tavros’s top ten expressions.

You can’t help feeling jealous well up in you as you listen to how lovesick he is. He tells you about how at first, he felt out of place but great loosened up once Tav started dancing. He then tells you of how he got distracted by smoking and ended up leaving Tav longer than he meant to. You chastise him lightly, after all he probably is still beating himself up about it.

You change the subject to what he plans to do for the day. He says he doesn’t have anything planned, but he could come do a feelings jam with you. You say you don’t need one, he just says sure sis.

He shows up later, in a different but comfortable. He grins at you and says can’t a troll look special for his moirail. You snort, telling he’s just showing out because of his date with Tavros. He shrugs and moves to go put all your bean bags, blankets and plushies in a pile like last time. He puts on your favorite ocean documentary on as background noise. The fact that he remembers all that you like despite you guys only having had four prior sessions makes you happy. He’s got a big fushia colored comforter to put over the both of you. You lean against him, he’s bigger than you but your horns are bigger than his, almost putting you at height.Once both of you are good and settled, Gamzee pulls you close for a cuddle.

 You lean against as he hums some of his favorite songs for the Messiahs. When he finally stops, you are just content in leaning against him under the comforter. Both of your bodies are cool which isn’t great with cold weather coming. You almost miss him saying something with you being lost in thought.

“Hmm?”

“Said, are you ready to say what’s got you all up and sad?”

“You mean besides my depression?” He shoots you a look that says now isn’t the time to be a smartass.

 You sigh, not looking forward to talking about but it. You tell him that Kanaya invited you out a few days ago, you weren’t what for. It wasn’t until you were in the restaurant sitting across from her and Rose with Vriska at your side did you realize it. Vriska wasn’t quite nice about saying she didn’t appreciate being set up. She did stay til the end because Kanaya said she would pay. After Kanaya and Rose went to the bathroom, Vriska looked at you with a pitying look that you hated. You weren’t comfortable with how she basically saw through your façade and said everyone is an oblivious dick sometimes.

You also hated how you couldn’t respond back to her. When Rose and Kanaya came back, you still didn’t know how to respond. Rose noted that Vriska left and you didn’t say back. Rose asked you if wanted to come with her and Kanaya to go bowling or something, you stayed silent. You walked with them outside and could feel your anger rising, it was very hard for you not to be rude.  You just walked away after standing there with them for a minute, fury and loneliness has been ripping through you. After you walked a few blocks, you had considered a cab. After more rage filled your veins, you just walked home.

As you finish up the tale, you feel the anger changing to sadness. You hate the sadness more than the anger, it only leads to you crying so much. You at least know that Gamzee will stay next to you and be quiet. He’s so different from Eridan who would be babbling so much and would never shut up. Gamzee puts his arm around you and rubs your arm. It’s comforting more than he’ll ever guess, you’re grateful he is your moirail now.                He turns up the television and the apartment is filled with a human talking about the beautiful creatures of the New Earth oceans. You are happy to not have missed the part about cuddle fish.

Later after he leaves you get a text from Kanaya that is long and essential she is sorry about the other day. She says she knows she shouldn’t have meddled, but she felt guilty. She then mentions how in the past she had a crush on you and other crap. Normally you would have said, it’s okay, that you understand and appreciate her concern.

You instead text her to fuck off. How dare she try and meddle in your love life without talking with you first. You feel the rage returning, but you will destroy something later. You rarely had the urge to cull, but when you do it gets so strong. You want to call Gamzee, but if you do now, it’s not gonna end well. You grab your cell and call the last person you thought you, Vriska.

She answers just after you considering hanging up. "I figured you would call sooner or later, ready for the adventure of your life?"

You gulp and say yes. You need this, _you deserve this_.


End file.
